Switching apparatuses for an electric switch are known. They frequently comprise one or more spring elements in order to make forces available for individual switching processes within such a switching apparatus. Such spring elements are frequently embodied as coil springs, which comprise bearing ends on one or on both sides and are suited to storing and releasing force in such a switching apparatus. These bearing ends may be spring eyelets for instance.
In order to mount the spring elements on corresponding mechanical components of the switching apparatuses, bearing devices are frequently provided. In known switching apparatuses, these bearing devices are for instance fastened in a switching frame so that force can be transmitted between this switching frame and the spring element. Similarly switching heads are likewise frequently provided on such a switching frame, which can be moved by way of a grip section between different positions, in particular an on position and an off position.
In known switching apparatuses, the spring element is positioned in respect of the switching frame by corresponding geometrical embodiments on the switching frame. Fixing pins or notches are therefore provided in the material on the switching frame, which generate a positioning or an additional fixing of the spring element on the switching frame. The use of additional fixing pins increases the complexity and thus also the costs of such a switching apparatus. If a notch is provided on the switching frame for the positioning, a mechanical weakening of the switching frame thus occurs in this way so that the frame has to be additionally reinforced at other points.
The positioning of the spring element is required in order to be able to predetermine the desired force ratios inside such a switching apparatus in a precise and predefined manner. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous in known switching apparatuses for the spring length of such a spring element to be restricted. The dimensions of the overall switching apparatuses must be enlarged in known switching apparatuses if the spring element requires a longer effective spring length.